the decline
by LIONHEART LAWRENCE
Summary: a story showing the effects of the decline of terra as well as chartinf garlands charcter


the decline

"as a child I remember going to the beach .the anticipation was great the dreams of a child where anything was and is perfectly possible and reasonable I admire children they deserve to maintain there innocence .the feel of the sand against my pale white skin I pulled up my pale white trousers and made a desperate run a frantic rush to the sea . my mother instinctively garbed the back of my black cotton shirt making the sharp collar dig into my pale white neck the pain stabbed me like a knife cuts meat, leaving a mark of burning red anger upon my skin. 

my childish realise of aggression was not in vein, with the energy of burning desire I escaped her oppressive grip and made my bid for freedom .mother was weak after the cancer invaded. her body the radiation they pumped into her. making her golden jet black hair which reflected the light of the sun fell out . yet mother never seemed to be effected her smile was as wide and inviting as the rest of her body weakened the plant weakened yet the flower still blooms in its radiance that was mother. mother wasn't a proud women as most people would be given that mother was starring into the eyes of death psyching it out playing a waiting game while garbing what life she was able to .there was a reason why mother wore the black beret which overcast her forehead ironic as the cancer began to over cast her, her decline was slow yet fast compared to the pain terra had gone through .the beret on mother head was to protect her from the venom the sun spits at everyone yet mother was already poisoned. 

I broke free from mothers weak grip running down the brown sand of the beach . the sound of the beach was the sound of freedom for a shard of a moment I was at piece the troubles of terra where lifted from my over burdened shoulders . all my life i have considered my role similar to that of the great atlas holding the heavens as I held terra. the shard smashed ,dreams broken. what I didn't notice is my farther running after me I turned my head glancing him running his moustache not bugged by the wind which violently brushed against it .gravity garbed me twisted me as I ran pulling me down to the deep depth of the sand. 

my farther`s hand upon my shoulder was reassuring as I wiped the brown sand out my angry red eyes, my vision blurred by the particles of sediment which had been deposited, my first glimpse of the great ocean of terra was one which will haunt me forever a brown dead see polluted with man chemicals dead fish lined the beach as common as the sand, some were still clinging to life as there mutated bodes breathed our heavily mutated. air. that was the first time I saw my farther cry, I always saw him as a invincible scientist who could solve any thing cure any virus. yet this was a different man to who I know he was crying for terra, I held him tight as I held mother tight all those times she cried as a child. 

the decline began 30 years. before my birth, everything needs a begging like everything needs a final conciliation. the first event which began the decline of mother terra was the great continental divided a earth quake of such magnitude that it divided the great continent of terra into 3 land masses destroying many city's of terra as gas line ruptured causing the great burn a raging inferno destroying the factories that had polluted our mother yet there destruction was not the end to the carnage as the toxic fumes held in our industrial centres was realized unaffected by the inferno rising up through our once many layers of atmosphere and out into the vast void taking terra`s ozone layer our shield with it. the decline by this point was well underway scientists argued amounts themselves about the numerous problems that dominated terra a world in ruin my farther who was distinguished amongst the scientific community for his work on aerodynamics, he revolutionized the aging airship allowing the continents to communicate and trade amongst each other. yet my farther did not approve of this corruption of his work like a virus denatures cells it comes into contact with the military machine used my farther designs to create a monster, a warship so powerful it could defeat a entire fleet, the invincible .my farther was disappointed. 

so you may be wondering what my part was in the history now legend of the great terra after my farther death from a extreme case of radiation poisoning, the sun had taken its out of my farther. the room was cold I was the only family my farther had my mothers death was hard on him he relied on her more then I first realized. I was 16 when my farther died his hair was white as the snow his once warm hands where cold the one thing he told me which made sense during the fits of dementia and the cold sweats of the radiation poisoning was the he had always protected terra as much as he protected his family , he was disappointed at the results of what had happened to out great mother terra and asked me to protect my mother. I questioned what he meant maybe he had forgot mother was cold in her lonely grave or was he talking about mother terra, maybe he was talking about both, death is not a pretty thing but for my farther it was peaceful .so upon my farther`s death bed I promised to protect terra. 

there was no real strategy in combating the decline of terra most of the scientists where old and over conservative much like my farther they hung onto old ideas like a leach clings onto its pray sucking the life blood until exhandrinated is reached. the one figure that was dominant in the scientific community of terra was professor J mengele he was a middle aged man brown sideburns down his face,covering the scaring he received during the great inferno he was a expert at atmospheric layering, he was alleyways had his sikerfant Dr meltzer with him a animal biologist who had worked on the mapping of the human gnome. both me and my farther had disagreed with his Stalinist policies they where planing a a big unveiling to the community yet it was to be a Trojan horse a stealthy dagger in the wounds of terra. 

my research was more mundane I had always been amazed the power of the planet and how they wield army's of plants to guard itself .if there is one thing I understood balance in every echo system there needs to be a equilibrium as every action has a opposite reaction thus if a action causes both a equal and opposite reaction this was evident in mengles work had planet to leach an areas natural resources to replace the atmosphere of terra a ill advised. yet the council blinded by ill founded hoped and visions the council ordered me to develop a succulent plant that didn't lose material. 

is ignorance bliss? does the lack of understanding of outside events cause happiness maybe its true would I be talking know if I hadn't tried to save terra from its own natural conclusion was I right to prevent a death of a planet which might buy its destruction fertilise life in other worlds 

a class room after mothers death I remember the room cold and empty the children which where well enough to notice that I was in the room faces where cold and emotionless the other sat at there desks most of them there heads against the rough wooden desks too sick to interact with the outside world a little girl came up to me her skin pale white like snow not the pure white snow which once a long time ago fell on the mountains of terra the seem white snow that was polluted courted by the decline murky black . the little girl had given up her eyes soulless she was waiting for death to claim her as his own I walked past her judging her consumed by my own demons brushing her red coat as I sat down in my amiable? chair. from that class only me and the little girl in red survived , cancelled after the death of our teacher from the virus. 

confrontation a battle beaten me and the nemesis. I was justice the judge jury and the executioner the charges of which megele was charged was conspiracy to harm mother terra I had only one possible sentence of which I could have given him death. that was my intent the evidence of which I presented to the jury was that megele planed to commit genocide he was prepared to sacrifice life on a planet he called gaia, terra would change from been a loving mother to a parasite a leach draining the life to prologue our own what is the morality of that to save a life we must take with the other. that is and was against my ethics I would stop it ......or face a decline. 

the stage was set for a battle it was directly after the sheep of a council accepted his proposal he was in a room I starred into his eyes the shaped was he leading the council and himself to the wolves justice had to be done. that's when morality become blurred the dagger I drew on him was able but the wilder was not. the seeds of my doubt in my counsence blossomed fertilise by my ethics if I killed him I would be doing it for terra he would have killed terra in his attempt to drain gaia. yet stabbing him in the heart wouldn't that be a sacrifice to save terra, I stud there knife in my hand as the guards in there blue uniforms dragged me away. 

I sit here know. 

who's blood do I have on my hands ? 

this cell is lonely but not as lonely as the one who are constantly in . 

the prison of some once mind is a deeper prison darker no escape I sat in that prison watching the decline as terra was corrupted to a killing machine I cried for myself. I will wait here in the crystal where I wait as a oracle into mans darkside, as any one who say they Haven`t got one is a liar. 

I rest here know."


End file.
